You Kissed Me at the Oscars
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Julian recieves an Oscar, he doesn't know what he did or said. CP Coulter's Dalton-verse. Jogan.


**YOU KISSED ME AT THE DUNDIES – JOGAN FIC**

**_Hello, Thatsprettyschway here with Jogan-HURRAH! Anywho, my wifi connection has been utter shit all day so I decided to just sit down and try to write a drabble and listen to music. And then "You Kissed Me at the Dundies" by All Caps came on and I really couldn't help but to think of Jogan. And thus it has been written! Hope you enjoy, and remember, reviews are always more than welcome!_**

* * *

><p>"…And the winner is…" Julian stared at anticipation at the announcer, obviously building up as much suspense as he possibly could to drive the candidates insane.<p>

"Julian Larson-Armstrong!" the voice rang out across the hall, echoing in and right back out the actor's ears. And he was stunned. Julian's composure was in some other dimension, lost to him for the time being. He sat in his seat unmoving, stricken with an inability to function.

It seemed like years had passed for Julian, sitting there. His name flashed on a screen, the announcers smiling like total idiots (they are idiots, Julian had already noted) while people, so many people, turned straight toward him, giving encouraging smiles, or rather, from his opponents, forced, while claps echoed to no end.

Then suddenly, he was standing, he was walking, almost nearly running to the stage, and then he was holding it, he was holding it shaking in his arms. And he was talking, how just was he talking? His mind was blank. He must have been just saying nonsense but it didn't matter. It was in his arms, it was his, finally. And then all too soon to bask in his glory and highest goal, he was being ushered off the stage, told to go back to his seat and to "be careful, these things are quite heavy you know."

Sitting. Just how had he come back to be sitting there, with an Oscar in his lap? How did that happen? Julian could feel his face stuck, an enormous, goofy smile plastered to his face, and his eyes flitted everywhere, to Logan and Derek by his sides, the stage, the podium, the Oscar, his rivals. He couldn't stop. He needed to take in every single second of what was happening, so he would never ever forget that he won his first Oscar, still young, for the best male role in a major motion picture. It was such an honor and incredible feeling, he didn't even notice that someone near him had shifted until it was already happening.

Logan's lips were on his. Logan's hand was cupping Julian's cheek as they kissed one another. Julian was sure that he was delirious from the high of getting his Oscar, and that he was simply imagining that he was currently making out with Logan in the hall, Derek right beside them, rolling his eyes, a smirk creeping across his face. He was positive he was imagining that nearby people were staring at them, astonished.

Again, all too soon, the moment was over. Logan had pulled back, his beautiful eyes searching into Julian's, looking to see if that was okay, or if it did indeed really just happen for him as well. Logan's cheeks were pink, eyes exhilarated. Julian felt his own face grow hotter, a blush surely appearing across his face. He couldn't tell if he was smiling or just staring at Logan dumbfounded and slack-jawed. He guessed the latter, seeing as how Logan moving to resettle in his seat beside Julian, not moving closer, as he face appeared to change to look crestfallen. Julian couldn't have that. He was in love with Logan. Had been for years and years since they first met back in their freshman year at Dalton. And here it was, a year out of school, and finally, finally, Logan made a move for Julian. And Julian couldn't let that go. Pulling Logan back to him fiercely, he connected their lips again, once more. And Julian felt Logan, his love, smiling as they kissed again and again, both delighted at the development.

Breaking away they turned back to the stage, catching only the tail end of a joke made from the host about them, yet understanding whom it was meant for. They both blushed furiously, Logan turning annoyed quite quickly as Julian smirked in response, his actor's genes doing him well. The host dropped it and finally closed up the show.

Things yet again, turned blurry. As soon as the show ended, Julian, Derek, and Logan all needed to leave for a plane to Julian's house in the Caribbean. Rushing out as quickly as they could, they still managed to run into the press on the way out, trying to catch them for interviews, and well, more importantly, the kiss.

Derek managed to slip through, even though he was well known in athletics, he was not what the press was looking for at such a moment. They wanted Julian, with a side dish of who he kissed. The _guy _who he kissed. And they barricaded the door on the way out, never letting Julian through. And it was only then that he realized what he had just done. He kissed his longest-standing best friend and crush in front of a crowd of thousands just in the hall. Not to mention in televisions and homes all across America, and whoever else might be watching. So basically, he just came out to everyone, including his parents, at one monumental moment when he kissed Logan. He knew that he would have hell-beyond hell-to pay soon enough. And he physically cringed thinking of the onslaught of fan girls. But right now he had the press to deal with. There was a limited number of course, at such a high-profile event like the Oscars, and they were all shouting at him, one by one, their words a jumble of monstrous sounds.

Spying Logan off to his right, beating off a single small reporter and moving towards where Derek had reached save haven, their coiffeur pulling up quickly. And then suddenly, a very, very loud noise came to be, so loud it must have echoed for about a mile at the least, startling all the press and actors, but Julian seized the moment and dashed through them, bounding into the limo awaiting him, Logan and Derek already inside. He nearly fell in, heart racing, closing the door hastily as the driver had already started moving to evade the press.

"_Shit, Logan!" _ Julian suddenly, and without warning was furious. "You had to fucking do that there? In the middle of the fucking Oscars?"

"Are you fucking with me, Julian? You _told _me that you loved me up on the stage, into the microphone for the whole fucking world to see." Logan spat at him. "I did not start this."

Julian stared at him. Did he really do that? He professed his love to Logan on national television as he won the award for best actor for his very first film? He thought back, trying to remember what he'd said, done, and what else might have slipped out. But he couldn't remember a thing, it was a just a blur, a mumble. And apparently, he told Logan he loved him when he was up there. _Shit. _

Logan watched him, fuming. He still had his anger issues as much as before and it was taking all his will power not to punch someone, rip up the seats in the limo, or break open a window.

Julian, out of nowhere, pounced on Logan, straddling him as Logan sat, unaware of what had just happened as Julian kissed him fiercely, full of passion and love. Logan kissed him back just as so, bringing his deep feelings to the surface as they made out, Julian on Logan's lap, there in the limo.

Derek cleared his throat. "Ahem." He said loudly. Suddenly the boys sprang apart, cheeks flushing profusely and eyed Derek. "I'm still here, you know." Julian smirked.

"Don't want to join in, do you?" Derek pulled a repulsed face and rolled his eyes wearily.

"No, but I don't really want to watch you two fondle or do the nasty right in front of me, either." The pair of them sighed as Julian rolled off of Logan, parking himself exactly next to him, their thighs touching. Logan held his hand open and Julian took it quickly.

The golden former-Stuart trio sat there in silence for a long while, nothing really to say, or so many questions they didn't know where to start. Julian was burdened with the latter. His mind was swarming with questions. How exactly did he tell Logan? Did Logan really like him the same way? Why didn't Logan ever do something before? How long had Logan liked him?

"Why?" Logan looked over at the boy at his side as the limo whisked through the streets to the airport, his eyes as loving as Julian had ever seen them before.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I didn't even realize that I had feelings for you until recently, you know." He squeezed Julian's hand reassuringly as he explained further. "I still wasn't sure if I felt the same while we were sitting back in that theatre until you went up there and proclaimed your love for me."

"He said I love you and then was taken off the stage." Derek mumbled under his breath, unheard to Logan.

"But while you were up there you said to me, 'You've got to take a chance on something, somehow. So I'm going to take a chance on you, Logan Wright.' And well, I agree. If I took a chance on anyone, it'd be you, Jules. I…I love you." Logan said it all very softly, looking into Julian's eyes. Julian stretched up to meet Logan's incoming lips, sharing a soft kiss in the limo while Derek mimicked barfing across the seat from them.

"I love you, Lo."

"I love you too, Jules."

The Oscar lay forgotten next to Julian, who was too absorbed in his new boyfriend's brilliant eyes.


End file.
